Vallarinsk (Birth of Krakozhia)
| coa = Hammersickle.gif | coa_caption = | map = Vallarinsk borders.png | map_caption = Location of Vallarinsk in orange | motto = Ибо Бог, Валларинск и партии | motto_non = | motto_lang = Russian | motto_en = For God, Vallarinsk, and the Party | Anthem = | capital = | city_largest = | city_other = , , , | language = , | language_other = | religion = | religion_other = , | ethnic_group = | ethnic_other = | regime = Province of the Republic of Krakozhia | governing_body = | royal_house = | royal_house_title = | HoStitle = Governor | HoSname = | CoGtitle = Lieutenant Governor | CoGname = | area = | water_area = | population = 75,115 | est_date = | ind_from = | ind_date = | ind_rec = | annex_to = | annex_date = | currency = | timezone = | summer_time = | Internet TLD = .kk | calling_code = +383 | organizations = , }} The Province of Vallarinsk (Russian: Провинция Валларинск, Provintsiya Vallarinsk; Krav: Oublashti Vallarynousk) is a Krakozhian colony and province on the planet Venus. It officially became a province on December 20, 2000, after the ratification of Republic Act No. 1878 by the Congress of People's Deputies. Etymology The term Vallarinsk was coined as early as 1992, when named the area around the landing site of as such in honor of his comrade Major of Aviation Sergey Vallarin, who was supposed to be part of the Vainyry One crew before he died of a freak training accident. Before becoming a province, the area was simply called Krakozhian Venus. The landing site itself was named Umayev, in honor of the Father of Modern Krakozhia . The landing site and surrounding settlements was known as "Galdar Umayev Venusian Settlement." This settlement would gradually expand and become a city, but it still retained its old name of (Umayev's Settlement). The second true settlement, and the first planned one, was established at the mouth of the river feeding newly christened Vallarinsk Bay. It was called (Muktarbariyev's Town) in honor of General , who led the Krakozhian rebel armies to victory until his assassination. The river was also named Muktarbariyev River. History began when watched Valentina Tereshkova's landing on the second planet on live television. He was noted to have said "How good would it be for Krakozhia to own a part of Venus!" to his Politburo members, and immediately envisioned an ambitious project in which would join in on the colonization of Venus. Sadly, he died in 1987, five years before the dream came true. According to his biographer , his last will and testament stated that should a Krakozhian land on another planet, part of Umayev's ashes should be spread on the ground of the planet.. The succeeding administration of worked in cooperation with the Soviet space agency for Krakozhia's debut into space. The was established on her orders to serve as the link to the governments, and on January 25, 1992, in the closing days of her administration, was launched. Six months later, on June 30, mission commander said, "This is a warm and lovely place, comrades!" Later, he spread a pinch of Umayev's ashes on the soil of their landing site, just as the Father of the Republic wanted. For the next eight years, a large number of settlers arrived at the landing site and established three communities: , , and ; all named after prominent Krakozhian historical figures. After the colony's population reached 5,000, it applied for statehood, which was swiftly passed by the . Vallarinsk became the seventh province of on December 20, 2000. When the Americans and Soviets allowed regular flights to and from Venus, Vallarinsk became a sort-of tourist destination, and even more colonists arrived to take part in "the second paradise," as it was called in Krakozhia. In two years, the population doubled, the people were happy, and everything was good. But all good things come to an end, and the end of the good times of Vallarinsk came on December 7, 2002, when the declared war on the Republic of Krakozhia and invaded it. Within two weeks, two-thirds of the Earth-based country had been occupied by the Ixanian forces. The provincial government was told to expect the arrival of the President and his Politburo within a month if ever a secret code word was sent to them. Thankfully, the code word never came, and the Krakozhians managed to beat back the Ixanians to their pre-war borders. Upon the onset of the conflict, the Vallarinsk government ordered the creation of a volunteer regiment to be deployed to the fight. However, because the Venusian Treaty did not allow for the stationing of an armed force on Venus, the 265th Volunteers Regiment had to either remain on mainland Krakozhia or be disbanded. Vallarinsk remained loyal to Krakozhia throughout the , mostly because they were very far away from the action and also because only a few Vallarinskers had developed Democratic tendencies. After both wars had ended, business returned to normal in Vallarinsk, but the colony was never able to return to its pre-war boom. More settlers had begun trickling in once again into Vallarinsk, but not in the droves once witnessed by the colony. The province's population currently stands at 75,115. Government As a province of the Republic of Krakozhia, Vallarinsk is headed by a Governor and a Lieutenant Governor. In the early days, when it was still a colony, governors were presidential appointees, but, following the transition to democracy, both positions have become electoral. Vallarinsk has a provincial Congress of People's Deputies, Senate, and Supreme Court. All except the Chief Justice are elected by the people. The Chief Justice of the Vallarinsk Supreme Court is determined by seniority. Flag Territories Vallarinsk is divided into five districts: * * * * * Demographics Most of Vallarinsk's population is made up of Krakozhians, with ethnic Kravs making up 60% of the population, and Bulgarian Krakozhians making up the rest. A small group of Mercians from the have settled in Umayevsk, in preparation for establishing a colony of their own on Venus. Languages Russian is the most widely spoken language in Vallarinsk. The second most spoken language is Krav, followed by Bulgarian and English. Gallery BWFE from Gloucester Road.jpg|A housing project in Vallarinsk South acton harlech corfe beumaris.jpg|Apartment buildings in Umayevsk Новосибирск,_Титова_31.jpg|A new apartment complex in Damarnik Rodniki_nsk.jpeg|Umayevsk apartments at night Category:Birth of Krakozhia Category:Krakozhia (Birth of Krakozhia) Category:Provinces of Krakozhia (Birth of Krakozhia)